Conventionally, in applications for garments which are required to have windbreaking ability, water resistance/water vapor permeability, or the like, laminated cloths have been provided which achieve the required performances by stacking a resin film on one surface of a fabric (front fabric), such as a woven fabric, a knitted fabric, or a non-woven fabric, by means of coating, lamination, or the like.
However, these laminated cloths have such problems that the resin film is easily peeled or damaged and hence the performances deteriorate, and that direct contact of the resin film with the skin of a wearer gives a sticky feel.
In this respect, laminated cloths have been proposed in which a fabric is stacked also on a surface opposite from the surface of the resin film on which the front fabric is stacked to prevent direct contact of the resin film with the skin and the like. Thus, the resin film is prevented from being peeled, being damaged, and giving a sticky feel.
For example, a laminated cloth has been disclosed in which a water-repellent nylon taffeta, a porous polytetrafluoroethylene film treated with a hydrophilic polyurethane resin, and a nylon tricot are stacked on each other (Patent Document 1).
A fabric used for a back surface (skin-side surface) of the laminated cloth as described in Patent Document 1 is required to be thin and light to avoid increase in thickness and mass per unit area of the entire laminated cloth, to give no sticky feel upon contact with the skin, and to reduce the sticky feel of the resin film present inside the fabric. For this reason, a tricot knitted fabric in which a rugged structure is formed on a surface has been conventionally used.
However, when a tricot knitted fabric is used for the back surface, there arises such a problem that the rugged structure of the tricot knitted fabric is likely to be tangled with a button, hooks of a hook-and-loop fastener (for example, a hook-and-loop fastener manufactured by KURARAY FASTENING CO., LTD under the trade name of “NEW ECOMAGIC” (registered trademark)), and the like, so that the tricot knitted fabric degrades because of abrasion.
Meanwhile, a water vapor permeable/water resistant laminated cloth has been proposed in which a water vapor permeable/water resistant layer is stacked on one surface of a base cloth, and further a cloth obtained by using textured yarn having a total fineness of 16 dtex or less is stacked on the water vapor permeable/water resistant layer (Patent Document 2).
However, the water vapor permeable/water resistant laminated cloth as described in Patent Document 2 is intended exclusively to be excellent in lightness in weight. When the cloth is a woven fabric, the cloth has a problem of the texture, while when the cloth is a knitted fabric, the cloth has problems associated with physical properties, such as degradation due to tangling or abrasion.
For the above-described reasons, no laminated cloth has been achieved yet in which the back surface is excellent in terms of all the physical properties associated with resistance to tangling and abrasion, separability from the skin, texture, and the like under the current situation.